Sidelines
by Youkomon
Summary: Because everybody has a story. Even if they can't shoot energy out of their wrists or push people away with superhuman strength. Everybody has a tounge...they just choose to use it or not.


Author notes at end. For a very good reason.

* * *

There is a story child, of things long past. Of rockets and fireworks that dazzled and shot through the skies. There are tales of war and gore with the black stench of evil of no form trampling over life. There are even fables of heroes, of rainbow apes and tall raven-haired young men with their agile green-eyed girlfriends fighting to save us all.

There are fairytales in place of the history books…which have yet to be written. History and the truth are prohibited by the law now…so to keep our heads, child, we have devised tales around our primitive fires in crumbling buildings to entertain and rekindle hope. Tales to remember.

But like all legends, the human tongue does not cease in it's waggling and so through the ages, the original story has been tampered with, changed, evolved into something that could be called a lie. But do not forget child, that all myths have the truth rooted somewhere in their base.

For I will never forget.

_There were really heroes?_

Who can say? It is difficult to tell the difference between good and evil anymore. Those nightmarish figures that the artists paste over the walls in their basic chalks…Skeleton King, Mandarin, The Dark Ones…all were vanished long ago by the Chosen One, a young boy, a little older than you are now. We were happy…the Chosen One continued to serve and protect us, guided and led us in our peace. Then he died and his daughter proclaimed herself as the next Chosen One, told us to call her ruler. But she lied child, she lied…you see the Chosen One was gifted with great power that fled into his veins through the forces of fate…the Power Primate. Such power is not inherited. And there was only one Chosen one.

She was not so bad a ruler…but then her son took over when she passed away in her sleep. And so on the circle continued until the 'ruler' became 'emperor' and then 'king'. Now Shuggazoom has royalty living in the last remaining intact building…but I know we were once a democracy. We were once free and there was no such thing as execution or treachery for talking. We once lived. Now we exist.

_So there isn't any hope?_

Ah…there is a small legend, word says that it was started through the mouth of Antauri before the queen of seventy years ago had them torn to shreds by the enslaved Super Robot. It states that whenever you hear a roar in the distance to trust in yourself, you are the one designed to save us all.

_But…I heard…once…I thought-_

Hush child! You want to get yourself killed? Do not speak of what you thought you heard.

_But I did!_

I know. And that is why I will tell you plainly that the legend cannot be true. For we have all heard the roaring of the beast in our dreams, in our prayers, even while awake. It calls to us but we do not answer.

_But…_

Because there can only be one hero. One chosen one. If we are to believe the legend that means all of us have been chosen, all of us are capable of saving ourselves and our world. That we don't need super powers to make a difference or keep our lives while holding our views. And how can this be true?

_Maybe because the world has changed Grandma. You changed right? So…we have to change with it?_

…Hush child. Do not speak of what you don't understand.

_But you said I had to have hope!_

Yes. For us to be saved. And we will be.

_What if no one comes?_

Someone always comes.

_Why can't we save ourselves?_

Because we are not heroes. And only those willing to risk everything are the ones who can truly be free. But those who do will lose everything. And then there will be nothing to live for.

_What if everyone risked everything at the same time?_

It has never been done before. It would be chaos. Everything would change.

_But it could be good?_

It might be bad.

_But it could be good…right Grandma?_

…

_Grandma?_

…

Why aren't you answering my question?

* * *

In the end can any of us really answer the child's question? Can we really be unselfish enough to try and save ourselves instead of relying on a single person in current leadership to solve everything?

Events of the past few years say no. And yet others say yes. What do you think?

Peace out. And when you turn eighteen, don't forget to vote.


End file.
